


Not Quite Dead, Not Quite Alive

by 2_many_fandoms_2_count



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Kid x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_many_fandoms_2_count/pseuds/2_many_fandoms_2_count
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a cute little Kid x Reader one shot I came up with on the spot. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Quite Dead, Not Quite Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little Kid x Reader one shot I came up with on the spot. Hope you enjoy!

**_ Second POV _ **

You've watched the young reaper since he was a young boy, watching him grow into the handsome reaper he is today. In recent years he has become quite a topic that comes across your mind but different than usual. The reaper boy made your knees weak and made your non-existent heart beat in your chest like a war drum. Today was the day you'd show yourself to him. Today was it. Now or never...

**_ Third POV _ **

Death the Kid wandered the empty halls of the DWMA. Now that he has taken his Father's role as Lord Death he has been quite lonely. Life was only filled with dealing with hours of tedious paperwork and finding potential kishens for his students to hunt down. Also, many a night with out sleep, which for the young reaper, was very exhausting. 

A hollow echo of a giggle shook the reaper from his exhaustion. Pitter-patter of delicate feet met his ears like rain drops falling on a roof. Out of the corner of his eye, Kid saw a blue flash, a slip of fabric. Again, came the giggle. He chased this blue ribbon down the halls of the empty academy. As he turned each corner all he saw was the fabric turning the next. A giggle met the Grim Reaper's ears.

He continued his chase with this mystery girl, assuming it was in fact, a human girl. He saw the slip of fabric glide up the steps to the terrace that over looked the city. He chased the fabric, just in his line of sight, up the spiral staircase. The young reaper burst on to the terrace, panting from his wild goose chase.

He found himself bathed in star light, staring at the moon. It smiled and laughed, very much unlike his mysterious guest. A quiet giggle came from behind him. The young reaper slowly turned to find quite a surprise. 

Who stood there was a girl, no older then the reaper himself, was standing in front of him. His mystery girl wore a long blue, or was it white? He couldn't tell because her entire being was radiating a blue glow. The girl put her hand to her lips and giggled. He couldn't tell if she was blushing for sure but he guessed the darkening of the blue on her cheeks was blush. 

She walked up to the young reaper and pressed her lips to his. His gold orbs widened, and just as quick as it happened she pulled away and giggled before making a mad dash into the dark, starry night. 

"Wait! What is your-"

The reaper pressed the tips of his fingers to his thin lips. 

"...name?"

At that very moment, the boy realized he was no longer alone on his sleepless nights. 


End file.
